Now and Forever
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: Kagome sacrificed her freedom to protect many innocent lives from the Ogre Wars as Rumpelstiltskin's prisoner. Neither could stand each other until Rumpel became intrigued by the different kind of magic that lingered behind her sapphire eyes. In Storybrooke, as Emma entered town, Mr. Gold encounters a face he thought dead; who has forgotten about him and the love they use to share.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time in Boston

**Summary:** Kagome sacrificed her freedom to protect many innocent lives from the Ogre Wars as Rumpelstiltskin's prisoner. Neither could stand each other until Rumpel became intrigued by the different kind of magic that lingered behind her sapphire eyes. In Storybrooke, as Emma entered town, Mr. Gold encounters a face he thought dead; who has forgotten about him and the love they use to share.

**Edited: **12/24/13

* * *

**Chapter One: Once Upon a Time in Boston**

There was an enchanted forest filled with all of the classic fairytale characters we know.

Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all of their happy endings were stolen.

Our world

However, it was not the first time these realms crossed over.

This is how it happened.

**-Present-**

**-Our World-**

Mondays were the evil spawn of Satan with a bad haircut! The other days of the week were just fine. Tuesdays through Thursdays were average. Friday was the day that most people raised their hands to the sky and scream halleluiah to the heavens. Saturdays are margarita nights while Sunday people went to church to pray for their sins from the night before. Mondays were Satan infested days.

_I want to curl up and die!_

After a long shift at the hospital, she, a young nurse in training, Kagome Higurashi stood on the curb of the greyhound station with a broken heel, vomit over her uniform and a greasy head of hair. 48 hours straight of work! The things she did for other people! Now she was out of a job because one patent got a too little 'grabby' and attempted to put his hand down her smock. She naturally slapped him and was fired on the stop by the perverted doctor who was currently trying to get into her pants since she arrived last year.

It was now almost midnight in Boston and she was already irritated from the broken heel incident. She was practically dreading tomorrow. She would have to contact her case worker about getting fired from her job and they would have to relocate her…again!

Just calling home and telling that she got fired for the third time in 6 months. Her little brother Souta never had this much trouble with anything! He was a successful business man that traveled the world for Tashio Inc. Yes, her little brother worked for Sesshomaru. The demon contacted her a few years ago with job offers for her family. Souta was able to go to college because of the dog demon and Kagome didn't have to worry about the future of her family. Now she had to call Sesshomaru and beg for another transfer. The demon would be reluctant to try again, not after her last discussion with him two months ago. It still made her cringe.

The bus finally made its grand appearance about twenty minutes later and by that time the cold was starting to get to her. Kagome wrapped her arms around her middle trying to hold some warmth in. Once the bus door opened, she sneered in disgust. "Hello sweetness." Kagome rolled her eyes as the perverted bus driver Larry eyed her with lust filled eyes. "Did you get my message?" He asked as Kagome boarded the bus.

Kagome ignored him like she always did. He huffed from the lack of response. The only good thing that could come out of this whole situation is that she wouldn't have to talk to this weirdo every single time she took the bus home.

Every single person on the bus was minding their own business thank goodness. She didn't need any more looks thrown at her today. As she moved down the aisle, Kagome began to feel a spark of magic. After her days of the final battle, Kagome woke up from a coma and couldn't remember a thing. Apparently she was out for three years and her miko senses took a little trip south. She began to focus on a small boy sitting in an aisle seat with a large storybook in his lap.

The magic was coming from the story book and from him.

Kagome couldn't help but feel like Alice, curious. It wasn't every day that she came across someone with magic circling their aura. "Hey kid," The boy abandoned his reading to look up at her. She couldn't help but smile. He kind of looked like Shippo, her adoptive son who was training in the Himalayas battling the Yeti. "Is that seat taken?"

The boy glanced at the seat next to him. "No it is open." He watched the woman slid in front of him and sat down. She kind of looked like she got out of a hard day on the job. He noticed she was a nurse. "You look like you are tired."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I hate that. It's a nice way of telling someone they look like shit." She realized what just came out of her mouth. "Sorry." STUPID! In front of a kid for goodness sake! She would have to wash her mouth out with soap! The kid did not seem to mind and turned his attention back to the book. "Is that a good book?"

He looked at her with a mischievous smile on his face. "This it is more than a book."

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?' Kagome asked.

"Henry Mills." The boy answered. Henry noticed a small pink jewel under her jacket. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the necklace.

Stupid! Why did she bring it with her today and not leave it in the protected box at home?! Why because she was stupid! "It's a family heirloom." The greyhound bus finally arrived at the bus station and both of the passengers stepped off the bus. Kagome turned to Henry. "Are you here by yourself?"

Henry shook his head. "No I am meeting my mom." There was a spark of happiness in the kids eye's that made Kagome smile widely.

"I really don't want you riding alone." Kagome needed to make sure this kid got home safely. It felt right for some reason. She took his hand and spotted an empty cab. Hey," She tapped on the window. "Are you free?"

The cab driver nodded. "Where to lady?"

Both of them climbed into the cab as Henry gave the driver the address. "This is where I live." That was strange. "Does you mom know you were coming?" Kagome asked as the cab started to move.

"No…" Henry admitted and she laughed.

"You're lucky that someone else didn't start talking to you kid." Henry stared at the girl's face before he realized he had seen her before. Henry flipped through the pages of his book to the story of beauty and the beast.

There were a bunch of missing pages but there was a picture of the beauty. She had long black hair and piercing blue eyes with a pink jewel hanging around her neck. He smiled, that would be helpful if he could get her to come home with him too.

Eventually the cab came to a complete stop. She paid the driver before they started to walk inside. "Which floor?"

"Here"

Henry handed Kagome the piece of paper with Emma's address on it. 205…"Okay kid, this way." She took his hand and guided him through the building.

202…

203…

204…

205…

"This is it." Kagome said before knocking on the door. Henry looked a little nervous as if he had never done this before. The door opened causing Kagome to feel same spike of energy that came off from Henry and the book. "Can I help you?"

Kagome extended her hand. "Hello, I'm Kagome." The woman shook her hand in return. "I live a few floors above you." She put her hand on Henry's shoulders. "I found your son riding the bus alone. I thought I help get him home." Before Emma could respond Henry ducked into her apartment before saying thanks you to Kagome. "Wait kid!"

Emma turned back at her neighbor. "How…why- Hey kid!"

"Let me know if you need anything." This would be a good time to exit before she got dragged into another dangerous situation. Emma couldn't catch her as she ran to the elevator. Kagome opened her soon-to-be-ex-apartment to find… a mess! Her couch looked like it had been eaten alive by something! Or rather a certain animal. "Beethoven!"

Her said dog was lounging on the other un-touched love seat on his back with his feet dangling in the air. His head was lopsided with his huge tongue laying lip on his cheek. Kagome was almost tempted on many different occasions to take the dog back to the pound but she never did. "What do you have to say about this?"

He just lifted his head, snorted and went back to sleep. It was his version of say, I am sleeping wench. Kagome was starting to get a headache. She paid her neighbor for watching her dog for the last few days because the hospital was short staffed. Beethoven was reckless if no one was here within a certain amount of time.

She kicked off her ruined shoes, went to the bathroom to start the shower. She needed to get this filth off her before she went insane. The water seemed down her back, so hot that it was burning her skin but she liked it. Kagome slipped her hands through her messy hair as her mind began to wonder. It always felt like something was missing from her life. There was a hallow feeling within her soul that nothing could feel. She felt it ever since she awoke from her coma.

The shower beat on her body until she managed to turn it off. A quick change of clothes later Kagome plopped on the torn up couch with little satisfaction with her life. Beethoven took the liberty of hopping onto the couch with her. He laid his head on her lap with puppy dog eyes. "It's alright." Kagome moaned, "I hated this couch anyway."

Beethoven laid his head down again as Kagome scratched his ears. They stayed that way for a while because someone started knocking on her front door. Beethoven, the lazy mutt wouldn't even move from his spot. "Some guard dog you are." Kagome moaned.

She hobbled across the wooden floor, opened her door to see a smiling Henry and a reluctant Emma. "Hi Kagome," The boy said.

Kagome stared at them both with curiosity. Why would they come to my door? It's not like they know me very well. "Hello, how may I help you?"

Emma shook her head before glancing down at the kid. "I am taking the kid back home and I was wondering if they think I kidnapped him, could you be my alibi?"

Kagome could see the look of disappointment of Henry's face at the thought of going back home. "Sure I-" The hallways started to shake!

Her big mutt of a dog came barging out of the apartment and knocked the kid to the ground licking his face. "Beethoven!" Kagome grabbed his collar trying to pry the dog off the kid. Henry was just laughing at Beethoven.

"Beethoven?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

"I happen to like that name." Kagome said as Beethoven rolled onto his back letting Henry rub his stomach. "You big baby." Beethoven started kicking his leg. "Spoiled baby." Henry laughed, feeling the love flowing from the big ball of fluff when Beethoven started to lick his face again for rubbing his stomach.

Emma coughed for a second, "Well we better get going, thanks. If something happens can I call you?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure, let me give you my cell phone number." Kagome searched for a piece of paper and a pen within her mess of an apartment. "Here" She wrote her number in a messy scroll. "Let me know how it goes." She clapped her hand on her thigh, letting Beethoven know it was time to go back into the apartment. "It was very nice to meet you Henry."

Henry watched as Kagome held her hand out for him to shake it. He took it eagerly. "It was nice to meet you Miss Higurashi. I hope we get to see each other again soon." Kagome waved goodbye to the pair and shut her apartment door. Beethoven started whimpering as he stared at the door, already missing the young youth who rubbed his stomach. Kagome rolled her eyes, "I am sorry buddy but it was time for them to go."

Kagome continued her nighttime routine before she searched online for a new job. It was almost like magic when her cell phone rang. It said 'HIM'

Sesshomaru.

Gag me with a spoon!

Kagome rolled her eyes as she pressed the talk button on her phone. "Hell-"

"Heard you lost your job…again!" The demon lord gruff in annoyance on the other end. "I swear miko, you are more trouble than my brother." The mention of Inuyasha sent an arrow through her heart. "I am reluctant to help you find another position."

Kagome was blessed that Sesshomaru was taking care of her family so much. Her grandfather was getting the best medical care in the world. Her mother could handle the shrine with little worry because Sesshomaru paid the bills. At first her mother revolted the idea but Sesshomaru convinced her personally. Kagome didn't want to know what happened when the two of them were alone for that time. Souta was Sesshomaru's right hand man and would one day own the company.

"I am sorry, but the guy tried grabbing my ass." Kagome defended herself but Sesshomaru laughed it off. "I can try to find my own job."

Sesshomaru groaned. The miko couldn't find a job if it bit her in the butt. This was the girl who broke the Shikon No Tama in a day. "This actually came at a good time. I need you to check out something for me."

Kagome sighed. Another mission. On her off time, Kagome with a handful of other agents in Sesshomaru's employ were sent all over the world to check out strange readings. Her last assignment was in Greece when she killed the demon called Chimera, who was preying on innocent child in the remote villages. "What is it?"

"An town called Storybrooke, Maine."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Pull up a map on Maine." Kagome went over to her computer and logged onto the internet. She searched for the town. "There is no such town…"

Kagome signed. "Which means it's protected by a barrier. How long has it been there?"

Sesshomaru paused for a second. "28 years. I want you to go there and find out what is behind this source of power. Report back to me in a few days." The next thing she heard was the dial tone. "I guess that's that." She glanced over at her mutt. "Beethoven, I know we just moved here…" The dog put his paw on the top of his nose, as if he were saying 'Really!' "I know…but Sesshomaru is paying the bills."

It took her a few hours to pack all of her belongings before she settled in her black Pontiac Grand Am. Beethoven was successfully in the back, taking up most of the room. "Okay, here we go." Kagome pulled out of the curb and onto the main road with a smile on her face.

_Storybrooke, that sounds familiar._


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Castle

**Author's Note:** I am glad that this is getting attention. Trust me it is hard to write and if you haven't notice it is going to follow the seasons as close as I can get it with some of my own plot line mixed in it. Now please be sure to give me some ideas for Kagome to torture Rumpel. He needs a little teasing. Now on with the chapter!

**Edited: **12/24/13

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Dark Castle**

**-30 years ago-**

**-The Enchanted Forest -**

She knew that people were dying.

Kagome could feel it within her heart. Things in the kingdom where not going well because of the war which was taking up resources and lives. At night, Kagome could hear the cries of the injured innocent people in her dreams, crying for her aid, however, she was powerless to help.

She was bound to the castle because if she left, Souta would send out to the front as all of the other boys his age. If she behaved, Souta wouldn't be sent away. Lord Maurice was a selfish man who knew of her power to heal with sick but decided to keep it for himself and his family. "Kagome?" Souta asked one night as they lay abed together in the servant's courters. Kagome refused to be separated from her little brother at all. It was the only way he was safe from harm. "I miss mom."

Kagome stroked his head. "I know. We will see her again if we believe."

He smiled before sleep overcame him. 'Let him dream of happier places.' Kagome couldn't sleep much these days. The nightmares were getting worse.

She finally closed her eyes exhausted and letting her body lose control. The next evening, the royal family was called to the great hall to look at their battle plan. Kagome stood by the window with Souta trying to keep a low profile. He was just a squire to Sir Gaston but at least he was safe in the palace.

"He could be on his way right now Papa." Kagome heard Lady Belle try and reassure her father, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Kagome, the Ogres are coming." Souta told her with fear in his heart.

Kagome drew him into her arms. "It will be okay." The door started to bang as Kagome felt a spike of magic in the air. Whoever it was, it was a powerful being. Lord Maurice ordered the guards to open in but there was no one on the outside.

Kagome felt a chill come down her spine. "That was disappointing." She jumped at the high squeaky voice coming from across the room. In Lord Maurice's chair was a man with skin as yellow as gold. It was the Dark One himself, Rumpelstiltskin. "You sent me a message saying, help, help, we are dying. Can you come and save us?" Gaston had withdrawn his sword pointing it at Rumpelstiltskin, but he pushed it away. "The answer is yes."

The Dark One rose from the chair glancing at the window. A young girl was standing in front of a terrified boy with determination in her sapphire eyes. My, the girl had power behind those eyes. He could feel it. "I can save your little town. For a price."

"We sent you a promise of Gold." Lord Maurice said.

"You see," Rumpelstiltskin gestured, "I make gold. My price is…" he pointed towards Kagome, "Her."

Kagome felt her heart leap in her chest. "No!" Souta wrapped his arms around Kagome with tears coming down his face. "You won't have my sister!"

Lord Maurice nodded. "Oh course, have her then."

Gaston moved to take Souta away from Kagome. "No!" Souta wrapped himself around her more.

Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes. "Souta…" Her brother was crying but she held his face in her hands. "Souta. It will be alright. I need to go with him to protect the people of the kingdom and you."

"But…"

Kagome smiled. "Be brave Souta. We will see each other again and go home together."

She could see the turmoil in his eyes but he knew she had to go. "You promise?" He whispered.

"I promise." She wrapped her brother in her arms kissing his dark head. "Be brave Souta." She began to walk away from her brother towards the Dark One. "If I go with you then you will protect the people?"

"Oh course." He promised however Kagome wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him. "It's is forever though."

Kagome felt her heart stiffen. "You must promise that everyone…including my brother will be safe and that I can see him from time to time. He is the only family I have."

"You have my word."

Kagome nodded. "And my as well."

"Deal!" Rumpelstiltskin giggled before moving aside from her. She cast one final look at her brother who was crying still. "Dearie?" She looked back at the Dark One, who offered her his hand. "Ready?"

"Yes." Kagome put her hand in his and in a flash of purple disappeared from the great hall." Her surroundings changed to another great hall, more lavish then Lord Maurice's.

"Come dearie…" He guided her through the castle.

Kagome watched the shadows move as they walked through the castle. Magic was everywhere it is was making her senses tingle. "Where are you taking me exactly?"

"Your room…" He kept walking through the halls and with a wave of his hand opened a door. Kagome looked inside. It was a cell. "Here is your grand suite."

"Lovely." Kagome walked inside it. "Could use a woman's touch."

"Exactly." He slammed the door in her face. "Have fun." He laughed in such a mocking tone.

"Beast!" Kagome yelled with fire in her eyes.

"How do you know, you don't even know me." He rebutted.

"I don't want to get to know you! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Kagome slumped on the bench staring at the sky as she heard his footsteps walk away. "Momma…"

* * *

It was the next morning Kagome awoke form the straw of hay with a small knock on her cell door. "Hello? Who is it?"

A woman's voice came from the other side, it sounded sweet and kind. "Miss Potts dear, step back." Kagome's eyes widened as her cell door opened to find talking kitchen objects. "I thought a small spot of tea might help you for the day ahead."

Kagome back up to the other side of the cell, "You a- you're a- tea pot."

Miss Potts smiled before the other kitchen objects started making her tea. "Yes, the master has enchanted us to help run the castle during the day, at night, the spell wears off." There was a tint of sadness in the tea pot's voice and Kagome nodded. "Come dearie, finish your breakfast and then you must start the masters."

Kagome did as she was told and finished the eggs they brought to her. They even gave her a change of clothes for the future days' work. It was a blue dress perfect for a maid. "Come dear," Miss Potts jumped on her cart that began to move down the dungeon hallway.

Kagome followed the kind tea pot to the upper levels of the castle to the kitchen. The kitchen was a good size where she could move around easily. "This is Jacque, the Dark Castle's master cook." Miss Pott's introduced the cook, who was the huge stove in the center of the back wall. "Jacque, say hello to the castle's new caretaker, Kagome."

The stove only nodded before he went back to his work. Miss Potts huffed. "No manners this one, Come child," She hopped to the tea cabinet, "The master is waiting and he likes his tea hot."

Kagome glided to the tea cabinet where the many tea vases cheered at being chosen. "Oh, you all sound so good." The tea vases all turned red at the complaint from a pretty girl. "How about this one…" She picked Wonderland rose's spice. "Painting the roses red." She sang to herself as she began to make the tea.

"I wouldn't sing that song milady." Everyone turned as the kitchen door opened to see a walking clock and candlestick. "The master don't like wonderland for some reason."

Kagome smiled. "I always liked the story."

Miss Pott's hopped over to the edge of the counter. "Where have you two been? The Master was wondering."

The candlestick named Lumiere shook his head. "You worry too much Miss Potts, the old oaf here got lost in the forest again and I went to rescue him."

Clocksworth frowned. "I think not! You had to chase that fairy and got us lost!" He yelled back at Lumiere.

"You too shush!" Miss Pott's yelled causing the kitchen floor to shake making everyone shudder in fear. "You are too busy arguing to notice that we have a new house guest."

The clock stumbled over to her. "I am Cogsworth, head of the household." As he leaned over to kiss her hand, but Lumiere butts in front of him. "This is Lumiere."

Lumiere raised his eyebrows to her with a flirtiest manner, "En chante, cherie."

Cogsworth tried to talk around Lumiere who is still kissing Kagome's hand. "If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please ...to make your stay more comfortable." Lumiere burns the hand of Cogsworth. "Ow!"

"Thank you very much." Kagome said setting an non enchanted tea set on the tray. "I best get this to him." Kagome followed the enchanted house objects to the great hall once again but they remained outside the door.

He was waiting there for her on the other side of the long table. 'Good morning." He sneered at the woman. "I trust my servants were helpful."

Kagome set the tray down on the table with ease. "Yes they were most helpful."

He watched the girl set the non-enchanted tea cup in front of him. "It's not poisoned." She reassured him before walking back to the tea set.

He tapped his fingers on the table, watching the girl move around the table with such ease in his presence. "It would take a lot more then poison to kill me." Danger was in his voice; Kagome was unfazed by it. "You're not frightened."

"I have seen more murderous creatures then you." Kagome said with such truth in her eyes. "Is that all of you require of me now?"

"No…" He said. "You are clean the Dark Castle, wash my clothes, cook my meals." He looked at the many little eyes coming from the doorway. "My servants will help you of course."

She said with little interest. "Yes…oh course."

"-And skin the children I bring back to the castle." Kagome's eyes widened as she picked up the tray.

Rumpelstiltskin watched with amusement as his only tea set crashed to the ground. Kagome quickly registered what she had done. "Oh my god!" She quickly bent down to pick up the pieces. "I am sorry. It was an accident."

She picked up the broken pieces one by one, and at last the chipped tea cup. "I hope you have super glue."

_Great! He was going to kill her now!_

The tea cup settle on the table as Kagome brushed her hands on her dress. "I will get it picked up."

"Girl." Rumpelstiltskin appeared at her side catching her hand. "You're bleeding." Kagome watched as he traced her small wound making it heal completely. "Never mind the tea set. I can always get a better one."

Kagome looked up into the Dark One's eyes and saw them soften for a second. It made her smile on a small moment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He watched as she took the broken tea set away. "What's your name?"

She glanced back at him. "It's…Belle."

"Belle, what a lovely name." He said watching her leave the room with a smile on his face


	3. Chapter 3: Storybrooke's New Residents

**Author's Note: Here's the newest chapter! It's a Christmas gift to everyone who's reviews some of my chapters. Also I have had some people tell me that they hate Mrs. Pott's and the others appearance in the last chapter. I am sorry you feel that way but I wanted them in the story for the humor they will add later on. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Storybrooke's Newest Residents**

**-Present-**

**-Our World-**

"Okay Beethoven, this is the sixth time we have stopped in the last two hours!" Kagome kicked at the pavement waiting for her dog to finish his business. "We are fifteen minutes away from the GPS location; I can't see why you couldn't wait until we got there."

Said dog looked at his mistress and snorted, telling her in his own way to shut up and let him do his business. It was her fault for dragging him all over the world in the last six months. She could wait a few more minutes.

Kagome waited patiently for five minutes until her dog barked signaling it was okay to turn around. He liked his privacy for some reason. "Okay," She pulled on his leech, pulling him back to the car. "Let's try to control our bladder until we get there!" Beethoven hopped in the back seat to lie down. "Let's go." Kagome slid into the driver's side of the car and they were off. From the GPS location that Sesshomaru sent to her cell phone, they were very close. A few minutes passed when Beethoven started barking again. "Oh no you don't! We are almost—" She was cut off when the Shikon no Tama started to glow around her neck.

Beethoven looked up and saw what Kagome say. "Oh my god…" Kagome could see the magical barrier as she continued to drive towards it. "Okay, here goes nothing."

The car drove through the barrier as the jewel shinned harder, and Kagome felt a wave of magic fill her senses until it faded away. "Welcome to Storybrooke." She said with a smile and Beethoven barked happily.

The town was well into a morning routine as Kagome pulled her old car into a parking spot by the diner. "Okay, let's get something to eat." Beethoven barked. "Oh no….you are going to stay in the car while I get breakfast." He started to whine. "Don't eat my seats!" She yelled as she walked up into the diner.

As she pushed the doorway opened, the doorbell rang which signaled a new costumer. Kagome looked around at the setting; it looked like something out of the 70s. She smiled, loving the atmosphere until she felt a chill in the air.

All of other customers were staring at her with wide-eyes. The people looked like they haven't seen anyone new around here in years. "How may I help you?" An elderly woman with glasses on her nose was watching her like a hawk.

Kagome ventured over to the breakfast counter and sat down. "Yes; one order of eggs and pancakes to go please." The woman took her order down and went back into the kitchen as fast as her feet could carry her. "Wolf." Kagome said with a positive smile, she had the same aura as Koga.

"I call her that too." Kagome looked to her side, seeing a provocatively dressed girl about her own age with a wolfish smile on her face. "She has the hearing of one too." Kagome's miko senses were tingling, this girl was a wolf too. "I'm Ruby."

Ruby offered her hand in friendship and Kagome took it. "I'm Kagome. I was curious, do you know where there is a hotel or something in this town. I need one before I find a place to rent."

Ruby's face lit up. "You're in luck, Granny and I have an inn with vacant rooms. Stick around for another fifteen minutes and I will show you." The girl latterly skipped off to talk to another male customer at the other end of the bar.

Kagome chuckled before she looked around at the other customers who were staring at her. "Take a picture it will last longer." The scoffed and went back to eating their breakfast. Kagome noticed however after a few seconds of watching them, everyone has a vague expression on their faces, like they were doing the same thing day after day. "Could be a time curse," She whispered.

"Hello," It was a male's voice. Kagome turned to her right to find a very handsome man about her age was standing next to her. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were new in town?"

Kagome noticed the badge on his chest. "Is it a crime to be a stranger here, Sherriff?"

He chuckled, "No, just curious." He sat down next to her. "I am Sheriff Graham of the Storybrooke Police. What's your name?'

"Kagome Higurashi, I just came here from Boston…"

Graham's eyes lit up from the mention of Boston as the doorbell to the diner rang. "That's strange, a wom- "Kagome?"

They both looked and saw Henry standing in the entrance of the diner with a huge smile on his face. He was defiantly happy to see her. "What are you doing here?" He strolled up to them both.

Graham spoke up, "You know her Henry?"

Henry looked at Kagome and immediately knew what he had to do. "Yeah, just met her this morning as she came in town." Kagome could finally breathe. _Thank you God for giving the kid some common sense._ "She wanted help on finding the inn to get a room but I didn't know she would be coming to the diner. I could have walked with her."

"Oh," Graham didn't sound convinced but he would take it for now. "Okay, it was nice to meet you Kagome, but I have to head to the police station."

He walked out of the diner which Kagome sigh. "Henry, that was brilliant."

"Thanks," He sat down at the counter with her. "Why are you really here in Storybrooke?"

It was great to see a familiar face in this town; however it was ironic that she would end up right where Henry and Emma were heading last night. "The same reason you went looking for Emma, looking for answers."

Henry's eyes lit up. "Can I tell you something and you promise not to think I am crazy?"

There was no way in hell she would ever think this kid was crazy. He was entangled in all of this mess, Kagome could feel it. "Sure, if you promise not to call me crazy when I tell you my story in return."

"Order up." The older woman or Granny what Kagome was calling her in her head came out with her bag of food. Kagome handed Granny the money owed.

Henry looked around the diner when he spotted an empty booth. "Come on, we need to talk in private." He took her hand, leading her to the booth by the window. They both sat down when he laid out his story book. "This is collection of fairy tales, but they are not only stories. He flipped through a few pages. "These stories actually happened. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here with a dark curse and only Emma can break it."

Kagome nodded. "Why Emma?"

Henry flipped to the last few pages. "Cause she is the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. Now they are all trapped here and don't know who they are."

Kagome flipped through the story book with Henry's permission and saw the events leading up to the curse. "This all makes sense. Henry, the reason I came here was because I am part of a secret organization that observes magical signatures. Now 28 years ago when this place came to be, the people I worked for noticed the barrier that protects this town."

Henry backed away from her in the seat. "Are you here to hurt anyone?"

"No..." Kagome quickly reassured him. "I am only trying to figure out why this happened and try to help the people who were hurt in the process. I am not here to hurt anyone." Kagome took off her necklace which had the jewel hanging from it. "Now let me tell you a story…" For the next few minutes, Kagome told Henry all about her time traveling adventures and her quest to defeat an evil demon Naraku. "Then I came back through the well and went into a coma. They said I was asleep for three years."

Henry drank up all of the knowledge she was telling him. "I knew you were sent her for a reason. You're going to help Emma break the curse and bring back all of the happy endings."

Kagome smiled. "I will try."

"Is Beethoven here with you?" Henry eyes lit up when he mentioned her dog.

Kagome smiled, "Oh yeah, can't go anywhere without the lovable pooch. I hope he didn't eat my car seat at all. Although once they both got outside to her car, Kagome's eyes widened and shoulders hunched over. Cotton from her car seats was everywhere, all over her front seat and coming out the windows because of the wind. "Beethoven!" Her dog looked up from his task of tearing her car apart and started barking happily when he spotted his kid right next to her. "You stupid dog, now I have to replace the back seat." She let the whining pooch out who ran straight to Henry, lying on his back expecting a belly rub.

Henry immediately started giving the dog what he wanted which made Kagome roll her eyes. "I missed you too Beethoven." He bent down and hugged the dog. "Hey is it okay if I play with Beethoven after school?"

Kagome shrugged. "Sure, I have to get a room from the inn first."

Henry smiled, before he stood up on his feet. "Okay, I have to go back into the diner, I'm waiting for Emma. See you after school." Beethoven licked Henry on his cheek before lying down next to Kagome's feet.

Henry waved goodbye as he went back into the diner.

Beethoven started whining, as Kagome picked up another piece of flying cotton. "You stop your whining. You'll see him after school." After a few minutes of throwing the cotton pieces away, Kagome waited for Ruby to come out of the diner.

"Hey there you are." Ruby came out of the diner, wrapping her scarf around her neck. Beethoven immediately stood up in front of Kagome, barking wildly at Ruby. "Oh you have a dog; we have a no pet policy at the inn."

"Oh okay," Kagome bent down rubbing Beethoven's neck. "What's the matter big guy, are you okay?" Beethoven started whining as he looked at Ruby. Kagome chuckled; he probably smelled her wolf scent. He was very protective against other animals. "It's okay Ruby's a friends, like Koga and the others," He stopped whining at the mention of Koga, if his mistress deemed this wolftress worthy, it was alright with him. "Ruby is there a kennel around then," Beethoven turned to look at her at the mention of a kennel. "It's only until I find a house for us to rent."

_Damn. _Beethoven thought.

"There's the animal shelter on Clarkson Street, I'll go register you at the inn while you take your dog over there and then I have to get back to work." Ruby hurried off towards the inn as Kagome piled her dog into the car. After dropping Beethoven off at the kennel for the morning, Kagome headed to the inn and went to the room Ruby left a key for her on the counter. It was nice until she found a house or apartment.

She strolled back to the diner, bought a newspaper and sat down in an empty booth looking at some vacancies. "There isn't really anything that look's empty in my price range." _I might have to call Sesshomaru for some money. I hate doing that. _

Ruby pranced over, pouring more coffee into her mug. "Still looking?'

Kagome set the paper down. "There is nothing at my price range, but if I call my old associate, I might be able to get a loan from him until I find a permanent job."

Ruby glanced over at the paper. "You'll have to talk to Mr. Gold about all of that. He owns the pawnshop on the corner."

Kagome waited for a few minutes to finish her coffee and she set out to find this pawnshop owner. It wasn't hard trying to find the place and she opened the door. "Hello?"

* * *

Mr. Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin, was busy trying to find a way out of this place to find his son. The pawnshop doorbell rang, which signaled a new costumer. "Hello?" It was a woman's voice. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Gold?"

Rumpel turned around. "Yes I am, how can I-" His heart constricted, his chest hurt and his stomach fluttered as he looked upon a face he thought long dead.

_Belle! _

There she was, standing in his pawnshop, looking as beautiful as ever. It was a dream as Gold grabbed his cane to walk around the counter. "I am new in town and I was told to come to you about possible renting a property."

Rumpel just continued to walk towards her, "You're real? How did you-"

Kagome stepped back, slightly freaked out. "Do I know you?"

_She doesn't remember. _That is the only explanation; Kagome didn't remember what happened between them or the love they use to share. He took his hand off her shoulder. "No…you remind me if someone I use to know." Kagome could see the hurt in his eyes and she felt a tug on her heart. "So you're staying in town for a while?"

Kagome started wondering around. "Yes, for a while." She started walking around the pawnshop looking at all of the pieces he had on display. "You have a lot of good pieces on display here."

"Yes," He walked next to her. "Each piece as a unique story, perhaps sometime I could tell you more about them, over dinner?"

Kagome turned around and found he was standing close to her. "Are you asking me out Mr. Gold?" The scent of his colon filled her senses and it was intoxicating.

"Perhaps." He smiled croakily. "Is it a yes?"

Kagome smiled before moving away from him. "Maybe, if you are willing to rent me a property for a reasonable price?"

Gold smiled, she still had that inner fire that drove him crazy when they were together before. "I'm sure we can work on a deal but first that date, how about lunch, and my treat?"

"I can work with that. I'm Kagome," She smiled.

_Ka…gome, what a lovely name. _


	4. Chapter 4: Practical Jokes

**Author's Note: Here's the newest chapter! I know this is a little shorter than the other chapters, but this is really a filler chapter until the next chapter that takes place in the past. There is a lot of humor in this section because anime is supposed to be funny, not always so serious. I took my ideas of practical jokes and let's say Rumpel is going to get it. Ha! Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts and the favorites! It keeps me going. Have any ideas? Review and let me know! Oh P.S. Kagome is Belle!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Practical Jokes**

**-30 years ago-**

**-The Enchanted Forest -**

A month pasted within the Dark Castle, and Kagome began to feel…bored…

Every day was partially the same. Kagome would get up, serve that Beast his meals in silence and do her list of chores all day until she went back to her wonderful 'room.' She did have company during those long hours. The Beast's magically enchanted servants were such good hearted creatures.

However, things with her jailor were getting worse. For example, Rumpel started getting on Kagome's nerves; always acting he was a murderous villain when she had faced a lot more evil beings then him. Sure he was bad but not as bad as Naraku and he didn't believe her. They had gotten into an argument about a room, and well the servants were stunned when they started calling each other some very colorful names. Any other person would be dead right now, but he kept Kagome alive for some reason.

He also used his magic to do practical jokes on her. Yesterday it was making the mops all dance away from her. Today he went a little too far; Kagome had woken up with pink hair! That's when she decided to get a little revenge of her own.

"Lass this is not a good idea…" Lumiere warned as she began the long walk up to Rumpelstiltskin's main laboratory. The rest of the household decided to stay behind, in fear of the master's wrath, but Lumiere decided to accompany her because she needed light to get up to the tower. "He will be angry."

Kagome growled, "He turned my hair pink," She pointed at her locks. "He is going to get it big time!" She came to the top of the tower a looked around. The whole room was filled to the ceiling of books, potions and magical items. Kagome could feel their energy radiating from their cases.

Lumiere gulped when a Cheshire- cat-like smile graced the lass's face. "Let's see what we can mess with."

A few hours later, Kagome kept on smiling like a fool as she did her afternoon chores. Mrs. Pott's noticed her happier mood. "Tell me dearie, why are you such a chipper mood today?'

"You'll see," Kagome answered with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. "It should happen about now,"

The entire castle went** 'BOOM!'**

Kagome let out a little giggle before swallowing it to focus her attention on the book shelf in front of her.

_What did she just do? _

**"Belle!"** The entire castle shook causing Kagome to nearly topple off the ladder in the library. She had been spending most of the day trying to clean off the dust off these damn shelves and she was only half way done. **"Where are you!?" **

Kagome rolled her eyes as she tried to get back to work. "In the library!" A moment later, Kagome felt a wisp of magic and knew her jailor had transported himself to her location. Her jailor had the ends of his hair sizzling, his clothes hanging in tatters, and his skin black with soot. He coughed up smoke while wisps of it trailed his every move. "May I help you?"

Rumpelstiltskin wanted to kill the girl right then and there! There was a little Cheshire cat smile on her pretty face and he knew she caused all his potions to overload on him at once!

Kagome took one step down the ladder trying to keep her giggles contained but it was getting hard not to laugh. "Is there something you need?"

He was not in the mood for this! He found his voice and sneered at her, "How did you get into my lab!?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "Now seriously Rumpel, how can a little housekeeper like me get into a magically sealed lab like yours all by myself?" It actually wasn't really that hard. Within her miko powers, let's say she could open any door.

"I know you did it you little wench." He sneered trying to ignore the fact her creamily white legs looked dangerous good from this angle. "Everything is ruined!"

Kagome wiped her dusty hands on her work dress and began to climb down the ladder. "I am sure it's not that bad." She hopped off the ladder, took out another clean rag to clean off his blacken face. "I am sure you are able to brew more."

"This isn't over." He smacked her hand away and stocked out of the room in a whirlwind of blacken smoke. Kagome covered her mouth as she smiled. _That's what he gets for being an ass. _

"That was close lass," Mrs. Pott's came out of her hiding spot with a disapproving scowl on her face. "He could have very much hurt you, you know."

Kagome laughed before pulling her fading pink hair out of her face, exhausted from the day's work. "He won't touch me, after that little stunt, I am surprised he didn't." The servants of the Dark Castle watched as the young lady pulled herself back on the ladder. "Now that I am not being interrupted, perhaps I can get some real work done.

The rest of the day's work was finished within the next couple of hours and Kagome started on cooking dinner. She wasn't much of a cook, but Jacque, the head cook agreed to give her some baking lessons. "Thank you for helping me Jacque, I am sure I would never be able to learn." Kagome expressed her gratitude.

The head stove only ruffed in response before he began stirring a pot of stew. Kagome rolled her eyes, before the kitchen door opened. It was Clocksworth, "Belle, the master would like his tea now."

"Alright," Kagome shouted before bowing to the head cook and removed her apron. The coatrack took it from her. "Thank you." The coatrack bowed to her before she picked up the new tea set that the Beast had brought home. "Painting the roses red." Kagome hummed as she strolled down the hallway into the main hall.

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting at the farthest end of the table, watching his newest maid sing that go awful song, he sneered. "I have asked you repeatedly to not sing that."

Kagome just poured his tea into a non-chipped cup. "I know," She giggled before setting the tea set in front of him. "Dinner will be ready by sunset." As she dropped into a low curtsey, there was a knock that echoed through the castle. It was coming from the front door. 'Who could that be-"

In a flash of gold, Rumpelstiltskin jumped from his seat and marched into the Great Hallway. Kagome immediately flew after him just to make sure he didn't kill the person who dared to knock at the Dark One's door.

She froze as a fireball ignited within his hand. "Don't," He looked back at her. "I just mopped this floor." She cracked a little joke and he almost smiled at her.

"Stand back Dearie," He waved his hand and the door to the castle swung open. Both of them were excepting someone else, but it was Kagome who froze in shock. There was a small child at their door, bloodied and covered with bruises.

It was her little brother. "Souta!" Kagome's anguish cry echoed off the castle walls as she rushed to her little brother's side. "Oh my God, what happened?" She cradled Souta within her arms, checking his wounds.

"Sis…" The child could barely speak, before his eyes rolled back inside his head.

Kagome turned to her jailor. "Please, you have to help him…" Rumpel could hear the desperation in her voice. Something struck him as a single tear crept down her snow white face. "Please, I will do anything."

The fireball in his hand disappeared as he bent down to pick up the boy. "We need to get him into my lab; I will be able to see the extent of the damage."

Kagome was only a few feet behind him as they went into his lab within the northern tower. It was almost restored to its original state before Kagome sabotaged it only this morning. Rumpelstiltskin set the boy on the table as Belle settled herself next to her brother. "He had a few broken ribs and a head injury however I can fix everything." He grabbed a certain potion, labeled 'Redo,' "This will redo any aliment that has befallen him," He tilted the boys head back and poured the lotion down the boy's throat. "It will take a few days but he should be fine."

Kagome wiped her tears away from her face, "Thank you very much. What do I owe you?"

"Just don't sing that song anymore,"

Her jailor surprised her when he only wanted that. Usually, he was more difficult with his prices for everything. It made Kagome smile. "I won't sing it anymore."

He nodded before he waved his hand making the boy disappear. "He will be in guest room in the southern part of the castle. Let me rest while you pick up the rest of this mess."

Kagome groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

Rumpel cocked a smile. "Nope, sorry dearie." With a single wave of his hand, all the books feel from their places on the shelves.

_I really hate him. _Kagome thought to herself.


End file.
